True Family
by missuspadfootnmoony
Summary: Sirius' life had always been hard ever since the night of his Sorting. But, his family takes it to whole new level. Remus helps him through what could prove to be one of the most trying times in his life. Marauder's Era. Sirius/Remus Pairing !Child Abuse!
1. Memories and Plans

_**Disclaimer: I only own the right to play with the puppies.**_

**For my friends and fellow R/S-lovers over on BlackLupin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories and Plans**

"Sirius! S-stop. I can't t-take any-anymore," Remus gasped through laughter. His boyfriend's skillful fingers were currently attacking him.

"I c-can't breath."

"Well. If you put it that way. Let's see if you can laugh as loud as you moan," Sirius said with a mischievous grin, and continued relentlessly tickling the smaller boy.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on Sirius's bed. Well Sirius was. Remus was squirming and writhing beneath him. Sirius stopped suddenly and looked down at his breathless lover, and started thinking. He was always in awe that Remus could love someone like him. A prankster and so-called charmer. And on top of that, he had completely forgiven him for the incident with Snape. Though the months preceding the acceptance were, decisively, the worse he'd ever experienced.

And then there were the differences between them. Remus was the shy bookworm that nobody could not love. And then there was Sirius, the womanizer and smooth-talker of Gryffindor Tower. Well, he _was_ the object of almost ever girl (and later discovered, many males) in Hogwarts until he made known his interest for the sandy-haired teen he had shared a dorm with for the last five years. And the past three months had been the best of his life.

As Sirius stared into amber eyes, he thought on what it had been like when the other pair of Marauders had found out about his and Remus' relationship.

_"Potter!"_

_James swung around to see Lily Evans storming towards the Marauders' spot at the table in the Great Hall._

_"Yes, Lily dear?" he asked with a mischievous smirk._

_"What did you do to Peter?"_

_"What ever do you mean?"_

_"Don't play smart with me, Potter. It doesn't flatter you. You know what I'm talking about."_

_Her whole face was reddened with anger, warring violently with her auburn hair. It didn't phase James a bit. He just looked at her with that awed expression he reserved for the girl before him._

_"Wormtail was playing a very important role in our research for revenge against the Snakes."_

_"His body is covered in bubotuber pus-filled boils!" she shrieked._

_The Gryffindors around them flinched, either in sympathy for the injured boy or the astronomically high pitch she had hit. Remus and Sirius simultaneously clapped their hands to their ears._

_"Lily, please," the lycanthrope whimpered._

_Lily's face dropped into a look of compassion._

_"Oh, Remus. I'm sorry. I forgot."_

_"S'kay," he softly responded._

_She whirled back to James and sharply pointed a finger at him._

_"Stop putting Peter up to such things. He cares too much for you as a friend. And the way you treat him sometimes is despicable."_

_James had the grace not to argue, and instead looked ashamed._

_"Yes, Lily," he said solemnly._

_She turned and headed down the table to sit next to Marlene McKinnon._

_It was when James turned back to look at his friends across the table that he noticed the interaction between the two. Sirius was slightly rubbing Remus' ears in a soothing manner. And if that wasn't enough to catch his attention, then the way Remus looked at him in return did. A look of pure adoration and…was that love?_

_James cleared his throat and the boys jumped apart._

_"So, is there anything you two would like to let me in on?"_

_At this, his best friends exchanged a look. And then all the little things he had noticed lately about the two seemed to fall into place._

_The subtle, lingering touches as they passed parchment or books to each other. The internal conversations they seemed to have. The awkward glances._

_James could almost hear the proverbial _Click_._

_"Oh, Merlin," he breathed. Remus and Sirius looked at him with fearful anticipation._

_"How long?" James asked after he caught his breath._

_Sirius looked at Remus, who nodded._

_"Only a few weeks. We just realized it ourselves."_

_James contemplated this for a moment. He noticed that the two barely breathed. Then he firmly set his face, his thoughts concluded. He looked straight at Sirius._

_"If you ever hurt Remus, I will hunt you down. Brother or no brother."_

_There was such an unusual seriousness to his voice that it took Sirius a second to respond. But then he grabbed Remus' hand on top of the table._

_"Wouldn't dream of it."_

_James turned to Remus, his face softening._

_"You sure about this?" Remus smiled._

_"Yes, James. I love him."_

_James' face split into a huge grin. He reached across the table and bumped Sirius playfully on the arm._

_"Well. Congratulations then, mates!"_

_Sirius let out a breath of relief._

_It had shocked Peter beyond imagination when he had found out later that evening. But he had accepted their relationship rather quickly and the Marauders' conversations had turned to the norm—pranking the Slytherins._

Sirius came out of his reverie and smiled down at the werewolf.

"You are so bloody gorgeous," he said, making Remus' blush darken.

Sirius lowered himself onto Remus and captured the smaller boy's lips with his. He licked along the bottom lip, pressing his tongue, pleading for entrance. Remus parted his lips, and Sirius started twirling his tongue around the other, massaging. This earned him a moan, making all of his blood rush to his groin. He pushed his hips down further, grinding into Remus'.

"I want you," Sirius breathed against the lycan's lips, eliciting another moan. Remus looked up warningly.

"Now, Sirius. We've had this discussion before. Werewolves mate for life. I don't want your hormones taking over and keeping you from thinking rationally."

"But my dear Moony, you're the only rational one in this relationship," said Sirius, grinning.

"Good try. But, I'm remaining firm on this."

"Yes, you are," Sirius said seductively, punctuating the statement with a rough thrust.

"Oh Merlin. You have a one-track mind, Sirius Black!"

"Only for you, love."

**  
SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL**

"So, Remmy. Ready for the Hols?" asked James.

The four of them were sitting in the Common Room by the fire. Exams had just ended, and everyone was excited about the summer that was slowly making itself known around Hogwarts castle.

"I guess. Don't really have anything going on," Remus replied.

"I'd rather be not doing anything at your house then going back to Grimmauld Place. Merlin I do hate that house," Sirius said sulkily.

Remus turned to him.

"I've already told you that you can spend the holidays with me."

"I don't believe that would be a good idea, Moony. Your parents like me as Sirius, your best friend. But, Sirius as your boyfriend might be a bit much."

"We have to tell them eventually."

"And we will. But, let's wait until the end of the summer when we all end up at the Potters' as we usually do," Sirius said, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him to sit between his legs. Remus leaned back on Sirius' chest with a sigh.

"Will we tell your parents, too?"

Sirius smirked humorlessly.

"I highly doubt that they'd care. Seeing as they've practically made Regulus the heir to the _Noble House of Black_," Sirius sneered the name.

"_Toujours Pur_. Such ignorant, close-minded bunch of codswallop!" James interjected.

"Thanks, mate," said Sirius with a small smile.

"So, Peter, what are you going to be up to?" inquired Remus, trying to relieve the tension by returning to the previous conversation. Which in turn earned him an appreciative kiss below his left ear.

"Mum, Dad, and I are going to Egypt. Apparently, we have family there. A bit of a reunion."

"Just be careful over there, Wormtail. I hear they worship cats," said Sirius, grinning wickedly.

Peter squeaked, but joined in on the chuckling with the others. He looked at James.

"How about you, Prongs?"

"Same as Remus. Just hanging around Godric's Hallow. I think I might be going over to Lily's sometime throughout the summer. That is if that horse-faced, nosy sister of hers doesn't go ballistic. 'Mum, it's one of _them_,'" he said, imitating Petunia Evans.

"Now, Potter. Tuney's not that bad," said Lily as she walked up.

She sat down beside James and leaned over, giving him a peck on the lips. James glowed where he sat. Lily had finally succumbed to James' attentions only a few weeks back. She claims he somehow slipped a potion into her pumpkin juice one morning. But, James and the others knew that she was actually quite smitten for the Gryffindor chaser.

"Yes, she is and you know it, Lils. And I thought we'd gotten past this 'Potter' business."

"Sorry, darling. Old habits die hard."

"You're certainly right about that, _Evans_," replied Sirius. The other boys hadn't missed that he had said her name without the usual mockery.

"Well, whatever we're doing, we've got to promise to write each other," Remus said.

"Yes, you all must give me ways to shake up ole Reg. I'm running low on ideas of how to prank the slimy bastard," sneered Sirius.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the pair of two-way mirrors that he and Sirius had created.

"Oh, there are ways," he said slyly.

Sirius chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes, my dear Prongs. Yes, there sure are."

The others noticed the almost evil looks passing between the partners-in-crime. Remus put his head in his hands and groaned.

"It's going to be a long summer."

* * *


	2. Reflection

Sorry. Sorry for the long gap between updates. Thanks for your patience. And thus it shall be rewarded. This is a bit shorter than normal. But, it got across a bit of reflection. Hence the name of the chapter. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reflection**

Leaving day blazed early, the castle in a bustle. Everyone packing, saying their good-byes, promises to visit or write. And the Gryffindor's Sixth Year boys dorm was no exception.

Blurs of blonde and black zoomed around the room. Clothes, socks, and shoes flew through the air like a flock of scattered birds, landing in the trunks of their respective owners.

And the behind of one James Potter could be seen wiggling in the air as he was half-shoved under his bed.

"Padfoot, have you seen my dungbombs?" his muffled voice asked exasperatedly.

"Prongs, we used the last of them on the Slytherins last night, remember? This year's last hoorah," Sirius said, a mischievous leer on his face as his thoughts strayed to the memory of the Snakes' pissed off faces.

James slid back and emerged, dust clinging to his hair and front side.

"Oh, yeah."

As Sirius shrunk his broom and Peter ran frettingly around the room in search of a lost shoe, Remus sat calmly on his bed, book in hand and smiling at the childish antics of his best mates. He had already packed the night before. And despite his constant reminding--which Sirius labeled as "nagging"--the guys had once again procrastinated. _'So predictable,'_ Remus thought fondly.

He looked up and took in his friends. He still couldn't believe that these boys had befriended him. No questions asked, they just met him and…

_"Hi! I'm James Potter. This here is Sirius Black," the bespectacled boy jerked a thumb in the direction of the raven-haired boy standing beside him, then stuck out a hand to Remus. Remus smiled meekly at Sirius, then turned back to James and shook the pro-offered hand._

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Hi," Sirius said, returning the smile, though a bit more confidently, as the two boys sat down in the seat across from Remus.

"So, your first year, too?" James asked.

"Yeah," Remus said, his voice a little louder and more confident.

"Us, too," James replied. "So which--"

But before he could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by the sliding open of the compartment door. A mop of blonde hair popped in. Mousy-brown eyes wide with nervousness.

"C-Can I sit in here?" he asked.

"Sure," the others chorused.

A look of relief flashed across the blonde's face as he visibly relaxed. He ducked into the compartment and plopped down beside Remus.

"Hi. I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"Hi! I'm James Potter," the brunette said with an enthusiastic smile.

Peter smiled at the warm welcome.

"So," James continued with his thought from before. "Which House do you think you all will be in?"

"Dunno," Remus said. "Probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Hmm…I really don't know about myself," Peter said. "What about you, James?"

"Gryffindor!" he said firmly. "My whole family's been in Gryffindor."

"Is that a good House?" asked Peter.

"The only one I'd wanna be in. Could you imagine being in Slytherin?" James asked in a voice that sounded like the word 'Yuk' had been dropped.

"My family has all been in Slytherin," Sirius said in a way that the boys could already tell was unusually subdued for him.

"And here I thought you were cool," James said condescendingly, causing Sirius to jerk his head up, slightly abashed and hurt.

"They're all horrible. Well, I take that back. My cousin Andromeda is cool. But she's been disowned."

"What did she do?" Peter asked anxiously.

Sirius looked directly at James when he spoke again.

"She married a Muggle. Instant banishment in my family. She eloped before they could stop her."

"That's horrible," Remus spoke, incredulous at the thought. Sirius turned back to look at Remus and Peter.

"Yeah. I don't get to see her. Heard she was pregnant with her first child, though. But, I have my Uncle Alphard. He's awesome! He's my mum's brother. He's all the time sneaking my brother, Regulus, and me Muggle things. My mum would blow a gasket if she knew."

"Blow a **what**?" Peter asked.

"Blow a gasket. It's a Muggle phrase. It means she'd get uncontrollably mad, "Remus explained. Sirius smiled gratefully.

Peter turned a confused face to Remus than Sirius.

"Too many Muggle books," Sirius said shrugging. Then turned to James, again.

"So believe me when I tell you that I am **nothing** like them," he finished.

"I believe you, mate," James said sincerely.

"Good," Sirius said. And all could tell he was burying the conversation and the proverbial hatchet. And then he smiled brilliantly and all was forgotten.

"Good," James repeated, smiling with relief. And the tension was lifted from the compartment.

Remus turned his thoughts to when they found out his secret. He had never been more nervous or sick to his stomach in his life. He could have sworn that they would turn their backs on him or tell someone. But once again, he had been pleasantly surprised to find the strong bonds of their friendships.

_"I can understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore," Remus said dejectedly, turning away from the shocked look on Sirius' face._

He had misinterpreted the look. Sirius' face slipped into a mixture of sorrow and confusion.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

Remus looked back at him, curiousness written in his expression.

"I'm a werewolf. I can't expect you--any of you would want to be friends with a beast."

"Remus. You're not a beast," James said firmly.

"Yes, I am, Jamie. I'm a Dark creature. I'm a monster."

Sirius got up from his bed and walked over to Remus, who was sitting on his own. He then reached up and popped the lycan across the back of his head. Remus jerked in pain and surprise and rubbed the smarting spot.

"What the hell?" Remus all but growled.

"**That** was for being a complete idiot. How can you think of yourself that way? And more than that, how can you think we'd stop being your friend over something you **obviously** have no control over?" He paused and looked over at James and Peter sitting on James' bed. "So, does anyone see a monster in this room?"

"No-**pe**," James said with a shake of his head.

Peter looked around the room in a mock-search.

"Can't imagine what you're talking about, Pads," he said, smiling.

"So, you see my dear Moony. You can't get rid of us that easily. We're not going anywhere."

"Moony?" Remus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Seems fitting, don'tcha think?" Sirius replied matter-of-factly.

"A bit of morbid reasoning. But, I like it," Remus smiled.

Sirius beamed. Remus felt his heart flip in his chest. And that was the first time Remus saw his friend in a more-than-platonic light.

"Remus! Earth to Remus!"

Remus jerked from his memories by the snapping of fingers in front of his face.

"You in there, love?" Sirius asked, cocky smile intact.

"Yes, you smartarse," Remus sighed.

"Ah, but you love my arse," Sirius said and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the other boy's lips.

"Guys! Can't that wait until my eyes are safely not present?" James complained.

" 'Fraid not, Prongsie. After all, what kind of person would I be if I didn't tease my best brother?"

"One that would still be a self-righteous bastard," James muttered darkly.

"Damn right!" Sirius exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"So, you all ready?" Remus asked, bringing the boys' attention to him. "Because the carriages leave in fifteen minutes."

"Shit!" the others shouted, restarting their franticness.

Remus rolled his eyes in amusement. Six years later and they still hadn't learned. Nothing had changed. But, then again, Remus Lupin wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Body and Soul

Okay, to answer a few of you all's question, no I'm not gonna wait a month in between each update. Though, the fact that I did it again really doesn't make my word seem solid. But, I've had a lot going on. And I'm still brainstorming on "Teardrops" and "Weasley Love Story". So, if any of your are waiting for those, they're not abandoned. I just got to iron out details. Especially on "Weasley". I got a huge hump to climb, but will be rolling once I do.

So, because I've waited forever. You have a really long chapter. It probably should have been split because two major things happen in this chapter. But, I thought that seperating would kind of take away from the flow.

Also, as a A/N: This chapter is where the M rating starts to play a factor. And also, this is my first sex scene. So, be easy on a gal. Let me know what I can do to improve it. But, don't scream at me. That comes out worse for you. Think of me as a mirror.

The symbol mention towards the end of the chapter has a picture that I'm going to post on my profile. For those, like me, who love visuals.

So, now. Chapter 3...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Body and Soul**

Rushing scenery flashed across the window. The cliffs and peaks of the mountain range surrounding Hogwarts slowly gave birth to the rolling, green hills of the outskirts of Edinburgh. As flocks of sheep and pastures of livestock decorated the countryside, a small _boom_ could be heard in a train compartment. Followed by a pissed off "Damn it!" from one Animagus, and a peal of laughter from another. This one of the canine variety.

"That's the third time, Prongs. Just admit you suck at the game and bow down to the king," Sirius teased.

James looked up from the singed pile of cards and gave his friend an award-worthy scowl.

"Shut it, Sirius. No way on this side of Hades will that ever happen."

In face of the death glare cast in his direction, Sirius barked a laugh, reached over the evidence of James' defeat and patted his mate on the shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Can't faze me, Jamie. That glare only works on ickle Firsties. Now, back down boy and deal out another couple of hands."

James relaxed his scowl and huffed in indignation.

Remus smiled from behind an ever-present book. But then, in a flare of an idea, put it down.

"Yeah. Deal me in, too, James."

All three pairs of eyes turned an incredulous look to the boy.

"What?" James asked in shock.

Remus rolled his eyes and slid off the seat to the floor, joining the two. Peter looked on from the opposite seat.

"Come on. You act like I don't know how to have fun," Remus said amusingly.

"That's because we thought your definition of fun was inhaling paragraphs," Sirius replied, causing Remus to sigh and roll his eyes again. This time in exasperation.

"Yeah, that's right. I forgot I sent out my lycanthropic body double on all those pranks."

"Touché," Sirius nodded with a proud smile. Then looked over at James. "Okay. Deal him in, Prongs."

Ten minutes later, Remus was grinning in extreme satisfaction at the twin soot-covered faces on either side of him.

"So?" he prompted.

"Okay. No more picking on you. You're nasty with a deck of cards," Sirius said, bemusedly.

"You should have know that, Siri. I'm nasty in an array of areas," Remus said with an uncharacteristic leer.

Sirius gaped. Peter blushed at the innuendo. James openly gagged.

Remus just smiled at the reactions knowingly.

Sirius snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his boyfriend by the hand. Before Remus could question _anything_, they were up and out the door.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

But, the teen didn't answer. He just pulled Remus behind him. Finding his destination, he pulled open the door to the empty Prefects' compartment, pushing Remus in before him. He closed the doors and tugged a cord, causing the blinds to slam shut. Effectively surprising Remus. _"What in the hell was he thinking?"_

"Sirius, what are you doing?" he repeated. This time a bit more cautiously.

Sirius turned around and Remus gasped. The feral look Remus was receiving made him instantly flush, heat blooming through his entire body. Sirius stalked towards him. There was no other way to describe his approach. Remus then knew what placed that look in his boyfriend's eyes. Knew what Sirius intended to do. Remus threw his hands out in front of him.

"Sirius, you know we can't," Remus tried to reason. Though his entire being was screaming the opposite.

"Remus, I need you. So badly," he pleaded, voice husky with lust. Hands pushing aside Remus' arms and dragging down t-shirt clad chest.

"Please, Sirius. You know what that means. I love you. More than anything, I do. But this is forever. Forever. Once we go through with it. Once we join. It'll be literal. We will be joined for all time. Now I want that. I do. But, you have to be sure."

"I'm sure," Sirius replied, sobered. Eyes cleared of any lust and full of clarity. Remus smiled warmly.

"Okay. But not now. Not here. I don't want my memory of our joining in the compartment of a train car."

Sirius smiled, understanding.

"Okay, Remus."

"But, that doesn't mean we can't do other things," Remus said slyly.

Sirius perked up.

"Like what?"

"We could do that thing you've been wanting to try."

"You mean..."

Remus answered him by pushing him up against the door and slamming his lips onto the brunette's, rising slightly up on his tip-toes to make up the two-inch difference. Sirius moaned and slipped his hands up Remus' neck, finding purchase in the shaggy, tawny hair.

Remus pulled back a second and grabbed his wand from his pocket. He cast a quick couple of silencing and locking charms and threw it onto a seat.

He resumed the passionate kiss, taking advantage of Sirius' reaction and slipping his tongue between the parted lips. He moved his hands to grasp Sirius by the hips as the other boy devoured him, body and soul. Remus moaned as his lips moved down the canine's jaw line. Whimpering being his reward, he pushed further down and clasped onto Sirius' neck. Feeling the tightening of fingers at his nape, Remus applied harder pressure on the delicate skin. Knowing, by the time they left this compartment, nice marks would be rising. He released the bruised skin and dragged his tongue over the angered red mark, soothing. Remus slanted sideways-down and captured the bobbing Adam's apple. Sirius keened, causing Remus to smile into the kisses he was now peppering along the vibrating throat column.

As Remus blew a light stream of air across the wet trail--and gaining sharp shivers--a rogue hand made its way from Sirius' hip to trace along the waistline. A loud lust-intoxicated moan filled the compartment. Remus smiled.

"Glad I thought to cast those charms," Remus said, the hand now slipping down to lightly trace Sirius' jean-covered bulge. "Never knew my lover would be so vocal."

"Should have known, though," he continued, as he deftly slipped down Sirius' fly. "You are very loud in other realms."

He paused and looked into Sirius' lust-glazed eyes, face clearly flushed with a sheen of sweat. Remus leaned in, placing his lips next Sirius' ear.

"Let's see if you can moan as loud as you laugh," he whispered, flipping around Sirius' words from the other day.

He pulled the button on the jeans through its hole, then slipped the pants and boxers down and off. He followed, sinking down to his knees. He could feel Sirius' heavy-lidded gaze on him.

Remus took in his first sight of Sirius' cock. Hearing an impatient groan from up above him, Remus reached out and grasped it at the base, causing the groan to turn into a deep-throated moan. Not having done this before, Remus decided that the best course of action would be to proceed in what he thought would be how he, himself, would have liked. Remus readjusted his grip and started sliding his hand up and down the shaft, eliciting a relieved/pleasure-filled moan. The cock was hard, yet soft at the same time, Remus thought. He knew it would be, having helped himself off many, many times. But this was Sirius. And he was going to make this as pleasurable as possible. He started moving his hand back and forth a little faster, twisting his wrist slightly as he reached the head.

A shuddering moan had him glancing up. Sirius had his head thrown back against the door window, hands up and fisted in his hair. Pure ecstasy in every inch of his face. He was a picture of abandon, passion, and pleasure.

Remus reluctantly pulled his attention back to his hand and looked at his ministrations. He halted the movements. Sirius' groan of frustration melted off into a gasp as Remus took a tentative lick across the tip. He could taste the combination of sweet and saltiness that was all Sirius, and he decided he needed more. Before he could think, he wrapped his lips around the purplish-red head and swirled his tongue. Circumnavigating, learning, enjoying.

He suddenly felt fingers grabbing fast in his hair as shudders of pleasure flowed through their owner. Remus moaned at the feeling, causing another wracking wave, leaving Sirius panting for more.

Remus slid his mouth up the shaft, pulling more of Sirius into his mouth. When he felt himself gag a bit, he stopped. He brought a hand up to grasp the uncovered flesh, and began working out a rhythm between his fisting and sucking. He could hear the quickening of Sirius' breath, feel the rapid pulse running through the vein against his palm. He knew that Sirius wouldn't last much longer.

As testament to his thought, Sirius started spluttering.

"Rem-Remus...I'm not...I'm not gonna..." he said between sharp intakes of breath.

Remus just kept sucking and stroking. He could feel when Sirius was about to come, and used his free hand to palm and massage Sirius' pulsing balls. Then, he could feel Sirius' cock swell in his mouth and hand, could feel the scrotum starting to draw up. And then Sirius stopped breathing, grasped almost painfully onto Remus' hair, and his whole body tensed.

Remus felt it pulse against his hand before his mouth. Sirius cried out Remus' name in agony-filled pleasure and suddenly Remus' mouth was being filled with spurt after spurt of hot, salt-tanged liquid. Remus swallowed as much as he could. A bit slipped from the corners of his mouth as shudders wracked the body above him.

Then Sirius' knees seemed to buckle and Remus stood up quickly to catch him, easing down to sit them on the floor. When he looked at Sirius' face, it was filled with such euphoric peace, that Remus was flooded with warmth and felt his heart swell. He had put that there. That blissful smile that rested on Sirius' lips. That post-orgasmic flush across his cheeks.

Sirius slowly opened heavy lids and sighed in complete contentment.

"Merlin, Moony," he breathed. "I...I never...wow!" he finally managed.

Remus' lips pulled into a loving and exhilarated smile.

"So, you like it?"

Sirius opened his eyes completely and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus chuckled. "Ask a stupid question."

Sirius smiled at the quip and started to his feet. He didn't make it far on his shaky knees and ended up falling onto the seat opposite the one that held Remus' wand. Remus joined him and pulled Sirius' head onto his lap. Sirius' limbs fell akimbo in pure relaxation. Remus chuckled, causing Sirius to look up.

"What?"

"You are a picture of debauchery, Sirius Black."

"You're fault," he breathed. Remus chuckled again.

"I hear no complaints," he replied, as he carded his fingers through Sirius' long, dark locks.

"And you won't ever," Sirius said lazily, eyes shut and relaxed under Remus' petting hands. Then he groaned, suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked lightly.

"I've got to go without this all summer. I just found it, and now I've got to endure a summer of hell," he griped.

"Aww...poor baby," Remus teased playfully, earning him an unheated glare.

"Look at it this way," he continued. "You have a happy memory to get you through the next few months."

Sirius shook his head.

"No. I have three months of memories to get me through it."

Remus smiled and dropped a peck on kiss-bruised lips.

"Very true."

They sat there in comfortable silence. Sirius' head lolling, on the verge of satiated sleep, as Remus continued stroking his hair. The compartment was filled with the smell of their love-making and had a nirvana-like air about it.

As Sirius started to drop off into sleep, Remus roused him with a gentle shake.

"Padfoot, love. We need to get back before James and Peter hunt down Severus, thinking he did something to us."

Sirius snorted offhandedly.

"Because Snivellus could possibly get a one-over on you, let alone me _with_ you."

"Either way, there's no point in worrying them."

"As if they would after seeing the way I was pulling you out of there," Sirius mumbled, but sat up anyway.

Remus reached across the gap between the seats and grabbed his wand. He cast a quick cleaning spell on himself and Sirius. Sirius pulled on his boxers and pants, his breath hitching as they ghosted over his still-sensitive member.

"You okay, love?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Yes. Tender is all," Sirius replied, contented despite the slight uncomfortable pressure.

Remus smiled at the love in his boyfriend's voice. He turned and swirled his wand with a muttered, "_Finite Incantatem_", and looked back at Sirius.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out a hand. Sirius took it.

"Yeah...Wait!" he said as Remus reached for the door handle. Remus turned back with a question-filled face.

"I wanted to give you something before we headed back. Didn't want to do this in front of the guys. I was going to wait until we got to the station, but it seems like a good situation's presented itself," he finished with a smile, emphasizing the double meaning. Remus blushed slightly.

"What is it?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Sirius reached in his back pocket and drew out two slightly crumpled pieces of parchment.

"May I?" he indicated to Remus' wand. "I left mine in the compartment."

Remus handed it to him and watched as Sirius smoothed out the stationery. He then conjured a quill and ink. Before Remus could inquire to the function, Sirius sat down on the floor. Remus joined him, brimming with his normal acquisition of needed knowledge.

"I worked on this in secret since Christmas break. I just got it perfected last week," he said, lifting his gaze from the objects to Remus' eyes, a look of child-like pride adorning his face, before continuing.

"I'm calling it _epistulas specialis_. Roughly translated, it means Secret Letters. But the title works for its function."

"What does it do?" Remus asked the obvious question. It seemed Sirius wanted him to. He was deemed correct when Sirius smiled.

"I got the idea from Jamie and my two-way mirrors. It allows you to write letters to each other. And instead of waiting for a return-owl, the words instantly appear on the partner parchment."

Remus' jaw fell loose at the sheer geniusness of the idea. And the thought of the difficulty of that level of magic impressed the hell out of him. Not lacking of course was the fact that Sirius had done all this for him. For them. Before he could speak though, Sirius was continuing. He listened on, soaking in his boyfriend's brilliance.

"All you do is speak the works to activate it. Like the Map. The unlocking words being the name of the letter itself."

Sirius waved Remus' wand over the surface of one parchment and whispered, "_epistulas specialis_".

Nothing happened. But, Remus knew it would in due time.

To demonstrate, Sirius dipped the quill tip into the ink and then wrote

_Hello, love_.

Remus watched wide-eyed as the words' doppelganger appeared on the parchment Remus was now holding.

"Brilliant," Remus breathed in awe. He looked up at Sirius' elated face. "Pure brilliance."

He leaned over and gave him a quick, but love-filled kiss. Then a question popped in his head. The sudden frown on Remus' face confused Sirius.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How do we know when the other person wants to start communicating?"

"Oh. That was the most difficult portion to figure out. And you also play a physical part," he explained. Remus' eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"How so?"

Sirius looked suddenly nervous. He mumbled something quickly under his breath.

"What was that? I may be a werewolf, but there are even some decibels I can't decipher."

Sirius sighed in resignation and looked at his hands in his lap.

"I said: I have to mark you," he muttered begrudgingly.

Thoroughly shocking Remus.

"What do you mean 'marked'?" he asked slowly and warningly. Sirius looked up at him.

"I have to give you something like a Muggle tattoo."

Remus balked, and Sirius rushed on before his boyfriend jumped up and ran off.

"It's painless. In fact, I've read that it gives off pure pleasure when being applied. That is, if the couple being linked care for each other. And given our actions twenty minutes ago, I don't think that fact is in question," Sirius finished, casting a reassuring smile.

Remus thought on it. And realized all of his apprehension was unfounded. Sirius would never deliberately do anything that he knew would harm Remus. Even the Severus incident didn't count. Yes, Sirius had had a moment of complete and utter stupidity. But, the agony-filled glances that he had given Remus following the near-death of the Slytherin, gave way to the fact that Sirius cared too much for him to have willingly put Remus' future and--especially--his life in danger. An interlude with brainlessness yes; but never, _never_ an act of heartless judgment. At least, not towards Remus.

So, with that bared in mind, Remus looked Sirius in the eyes and asked, "So, what do we do?"

Sirius' face split into a grin, slashing way all shadows of doubt.

"First, I have to run and get my wand. No way in hell the unfamiliarity of yours would allow me to do this level of magic," he said, getting to his feet. "I'll be right back, Love."

He threw a wink at Remus, and with a pull of the door, was gone in a blink.

Remus slumped against the foot of the seat, letting his mind wander to his first oral experience. He never thought he'd have the guts to do something like that. But, the moment seemed so right. And Sirius was so passionate...and grateful. The look of pure adoration and love that had shown through Sirius' eyes made all uneasiness in him dash away.

And that feeling, feeling of being wanted and needed, was something Remus wouldn't trade for anything. Perhaps, Remus entertained, not even if it meant a cure for his lycanthropy. He could live with a lifetime of painful and agonizing full moons. But, he'd die if he couldn't have his Sirius. Not feel that warmth that radiates through him when Sirius' heavy and suggestive eyes land on and seem to see right through him. To his very soul and being. Would--could never give up the softness and breathless feeling of Sirius' lips pressed against his. Nor could he sacrifice the peace and safety that Sirius weaved around them when they're locked in each others' arms. Nope. Looked like the wolf would always stay.

His inner monologue was interrupted at the sound of the sliding open of the door. He turned a serene and pensive face to see Sirius slipping in. As he shut the door, Sirius smiled warmly.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Remus chuckled lightly.

"Even _you_, Sirius, don't have that much money."

"Ouch, love. I'm not disowned yet," he responded, but also laughed as he sank down beside Remus. Then he took out his wand and looked meaningfully at Remus.

"Ready, Remus?" he asked apprehensively.

Remus took a deep breath.

"Where are you going to put it?" he asked, a little nervousness lining the tone.

"I thought over the heart. Out of sight, but easy to press to communicate," he explained, looking at his wand.

When Remus didn't respond, Sirius looked up to see terror etched over the teen's face. Sirius had him instantly in his arms, soothingly rubbing along Remus' spine.

"Breathe, love. Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back to look at Remus. The sudden embrace seemed to have quenched most of the fear. Though Remus still looked scared. Remus swallowed deeply and visibly. Then he felt his head nod, almost like it was out of his control.

"Yeah. Shocked the hell out of me. Okay, Sirius. Let's do this," he said and took a breath, grounding himself.

"I told you, Remus. This won't hurt. Quite the opposite actually. And I'm sure that huge brain of yours has already reasoned you through this. It's never failed yet."

Sirius' words had their effect, and Sirius watched all the remaining tension leave Remus' body.

"Okay, I need you to remove you shirt. Don't make me do it myself," Sirius added firmly at the lingering nervousness in Remus' face.

Remus sighed and took off his shirt. Sirius was the only person he felt comfortable around when displaying any level of nudity. He believed his body was the most unattractive thing in the world. With the multitude of scars and criss-crossing slashes and gashes, his chest looked more the work of Picasso then some heavenly deity. Sirius, of course, thought that was the most absurd thought ever in the history of all things absurd.

His shirt removed, he looked up at Sirius. Who was smiling and openly gaping. And that caused all cobwebs of fear and nervousness to fly to the far corners of the world.

"Okay, Remus. I need you to hold very still."

Sirius lifted his mahogany wand and touched the tip an inch above Remus' rapidly beating heart. With a simultaneous deep breath, Sirius closed his eyes and reverently whispered, "_pectus iunctus_".

A sheer rush flooded through every nerve, ligament, tendon, muscle, and bone of Remus' body. And it wasn't painful. This feeling couldn't have been more of a contradiction. Pure hope and _amor_ littered every cell of his body. Every minutiae of his soul. It wasn't pleasure of the sexual sort. No, it was pure, unadulterated love. Of such, it felt as if it could, or should, only result from the touch of an angel or other symbol of all that unearthly and good and virtuous. Everything innocent and heartfelt radiated from the spot where Sirius' wand touched him. Connecting them. Remus didn't know if it was the effects of the tattoo speaking; but he felt, in that instance, that the man marking him was the person with whom he wanted to spend his ever after.

As the full force backed off and left a dull, but warm presence, Remus opened eyes he didn't remember closing. He heard a gasp and looked Sirius full-on. An un-named emotion was present in Sirius' face. But, if Remus had to find a word that was even close, it would _agape_. And even that word, one that's usually so strong and powerful in most circumstances, now paled--severely--in comparison. And was staring at the new magically etched in skin. What shocked Remus when he looked down, was that where it should have looked shiny and new, it actually had a dull shine to it. Like it had been there for years. It was a Pagan binding symbol, he knew. It's center was an _X_, but had a line through it vertically. And a little line connected the top of the vertical axis to the top-right point of the _X_.

"You okay?" Remus asked slowly, testing the waters, not wanting to startle him. Sirius shook his head wildly, and that seemed to clear out his mind and become receptive to coherent thought.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing," he chuckled lightly.

" 'Couldn't be better' would be a drastic understatement," Remus smiled.

"So, what was it like?" Sirius asked, still in awe.

"Unearthly," Remus breathed, his eyelids fluttering in remembrance.

"Well, thank Merlin it's my turn," Sirius said, suddenly excited.

Effectively re-shocking the hell of Remus, nervousness rushing back full-force to the surface.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered.

"You have to do me, Remus."

"How do you seem to always make non-sexual things sound so sexual without meaning to?" he asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Talent," Sirius responded simply.

Remus snorted and breathed deeply, centering himself.

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

Sirius smiled before explaining.

"Well, you place your wand to right above my heart. Then you close your eyes and clear your head of all thought. All except for three things: our love; focus on the connection between us; and, upon the initial speaking of the incantation, you must mentally loop the words in your head. Like a mantra. This will actually be easier for you than it was for me. Because you already have my mark on yourself, the connection is half-way complete. So, ready, Moony?" he asked, removing his shirt, but his eyes never leaving Remus'.

Remus searched Sirius' eyes. Except for a stray sign of nervousness here and there, Sirius looked at peace and completely trusting. That fact was what had Remus lifting his wand and pressing it against Sirius' breast.

Remus closed his eyes. Breathing in deeply a few times, he concentrated on the intake and expulsion of each of his breaths. After a minute or so, he mentally and emotionally pulled his heart and connected it with his mind. Concentrating on the steady, trusting beat of Sirius' heart vibrating through his wand, the smell of Sirius' scent still in the air, and the love circulating between them, he muttered the words.

"_Pectus iunctus_," he breathed and started an instant loop of the couplet in his head.

Remus knew it had worked when he heard Sirius gasp. Then he felt a slight tingle. It was nowhere near the caliber of before. But, enough to truly know that they had been successful.

When all tingle was gone, he risked opening his eyes. It was his turn to gasp. No words. The only way Sirius could have been more at peace was if he had left this earthly life for a more beautiful, heavenly one. No amount of love-making could re-create the pleasure and elation that was sewn into every pore of Sirius' flesh and spirit. Though, Remus knew damn sure was going to try.

"So?" Remus couldn't help but ask.

"Unearthly," Sirius breathed, echoing Remus, eyes fluttering open.

Remus' face broke into a relieved smile. He gave Sirius a few moments to recollect himself; as he, himself, admired the identical mark to his now present on Sirius' chest. When the boy had a more coherent and lucid look on his face, Remus pushed on.

"So, now that...that..._whew!_ moment is done. And I know how to activate the whole thing. How do we de-activate the letters? The last thing we need is someone--_especially _your twisted and sadistic family--stumbling upon it. Also, I don't think Prongs would appreciate nor ever recover from reading our thoughts," Remus finished on light note.

Which he was rewarded with a grateful and love-filled smile.

"Easiest part of the whole thing, Moony-love. You just say _'epistulas finite'_. Letters ended," he translated.

"I'm in awe, Sirius. You are the most amazing man I've ever known."

"Aww...Remus. You're gonna make me blush," he quipped, though his cheeks were already blooming.

"You okay to stand up? Because, now we really need to get to our compartment," Remus said as he saw the familiar sights of London coming into view.

"Perfect, Remus. Absolutely perfect," he said, pulling up himself with the aide of the seat edge.

"Let's head back, then," Remus said.

He grabbed his half of the coupled parchment and his wand, and placed both carefully in different back pockets. Sirius doing the same.

"Yeah. I really don't wanna hear the inquisition we've got in our very near future," Sirius said bleakly as they walked into the corridor.

Remus smiled at Sirius' pout as they entwined their fingers. Sirius' familiar and safe warmth against him.

"Let me guess. You burst in there, grabbed your wand, and whipped back out in a silent whirlwind?"

"Nail on head, love. You know me way too well."

"Unfortunately," he jested, without heat.

Sirius smiled and nodded in kind.

They got to their compartment and--tentatively and grudgingly--opened the door. To very curious and perplexed faces.

Then the dam broke.

"Where the hell have you two been?" James burst.

"What the hell have you been--never mind. PLEASE don't answer that." he continued, not letting them answer.

They sat down and let James finish with his torrent of explicit curiosities. Never once pausing, making all seem rhetorical.

When he was figuratively and literally blue in the face, his stream cut off, completely in awe at himself.

"Get that all out your system, mate? I really hope you don't expect us to remember half those questions, let alone answer them," Sirius said mirthfully.

"Naw. Just had to get it out. Don't know where half that stuff came from," he said in self-curiosity, quirking an eyebrow in thought.

Remus and Sirius chuckled at the sight.

_Everything was going to be just fine._

"Hey! Where are your shirts?" Peter asked suddenly.

Remus and Sirius burst into full-on blushes as they remembered they had left them back in the other compartment.

_Okay. Could be worse._

"And, what is that on your chests?"

_Maybe not._


End file.
